1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable spanner wrench and more particularly pertains to intalling or removing spaced spanner nuts with a wrench having adjustment capabilities to function regardless of the spacing between the spanner nuts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wrenches of a wide variety of designs and configurations for a wide variety of purposes is known in the prior art. More specifically, wrenches of a wide variety of designs and configurations for a wide variety of purposes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of grasping hardware of various designs and configurations through wrenches of various designs and configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,859 to Hagerty a removal tool for snap rings and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,177 to Jeromson discloses reversible snap ring pliers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,865 to Chamblee discloses a snap ring tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,959 to Weisenburger discloses an expander device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,827 to Munse discloses a tool for assembling spring metal C-clips to panels.
In this respect, the adjustable spanner wrench according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of intalling or removing spaced spanner nuts with a wrench having adjustment capabilities to function regardless of the spacing between the spanner nuts.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved adjustable spanner wrench which can be used for intalling or removing spaced spanner nuts with a wrench having adjustment capabilities to function regardless of the spacing between the spanner nuts. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.